


Sebastian's Control

by Millie27



Series: City of Pain and Pleasure [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Clamps - Freeform, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Possessive Sebastian, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie27/pseuds/Millie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after "A Little Game that Sebastian wants to Play". I would suggest to read that one first to avoid any confusion. Sebastian wants Clary desperately. He needs her, wants her, and he doesn't care if they are siblings. Sebastian is going to have his way with Clary! And he knows how to get it! Will Clary fight back or give to Sebastian's desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was not happy and he needed more. He thought watching Clary and Jace fuck would satisfy his needs for a while but it didn't. It was getting worst and it was essential for him to fulfill his dark desire and soon. He had to have Clary all to himself. He had to convince Clary that they are meant to be together and they are in love. Sebastian will take Clary as his bride and she will be madly in love with him. However, there was the matter of children. Sebastian wants to be the father of Clary's children. He knows that Clary and him could create the greatest Shadowhunters to every exist. However, they were subject to the laws of nature. They were siblings, after all, children of the great Valentine Morgenstern. Sebastian clutched his fist in angry as thoughts of Clary's and his mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, who had abandoned him and Valentine in the middle of the night and stole Clary away from them. He calmed down knowing that he had Clary now but not to himself. Jace was in the picture but he was under his influence. He took a sip of wine from a frosted glass and began to think. He was going to fuck Clary one way or another way. But he needs her to submit to him and he needs to have her under his control. Then he remembered his "toys" in his bedroom. He hadn't used all his "toys" and he still had whips, gags, love balls, labia clamps, clit clamp, and etc. He was going to count on Clary's devotion to Jace to get his release. And he is going to make sure Clary was going to associate absolute pain and pleasure with him. 

He got up from the couch in the living room and masterfully stride to Clary's room. Sebastian didn't feel he had an obligation to knock on the door but he wanted Clary to trust him. Sebastian realized that Jace was in the room with her because he hadn't seen him since lunch. "Good, killing two birds with one stone." He thought. Sebastian knocked hard on the door. "Clary, Jace....open the door, please." with his best calm voice. Jace opened the door and he was shirtless, however, he still had pants on. Sebastian leaned over and Clary on sitting on the bed fully clothed. She was wearing a green tank top that brought out her green eyes and a pair of jean shorts. Both were shoeless and the bed was clearly unkempt. That was usually an annoyance to him but the bed would be disheveled anyway later. Jace moved aside to allow Sebastian in the room and noticed that Clary was looking defiantly at him. 

"Hello, Sebastian." Clary almost coldly. She was kicking herself for allowing Sebastian to have control over her pleasure. She felt sorry for him for never knowing true love and yet hated him for all the pain he caused her lately including their "game".

"Well, hello my darling Clarissa." Sebastian said smugly.

"Jace, I need you to get the duffle bag from my room and bring it here. Remember that errand we talked last night before we went bed last night? It's ready I need you to go to pick up and put it in my room." 

"Can Clary go with me? It's going to be a boring long trip and I could use some company." Jace said with some reservation but his cool exterior remained intact.

"I don't mind. I would like to get outside the house." Clary said sweetly.

"It's a small boring errand and you two been together all day long. I am lonely and I need to spend some time with you, Clary." Sebastian with slightly sad expression but painfully yearning behind his eyes. He was tensing up again. Clary reading the signs Sebastian was giving her and change mind quickly. 

"You're right, we can stay and chat while Jace is out." Clary said hoping to avoid any punishment Sebastian was planning to give her or Jace for matter of fact.

"I'm glad you change your mind and Jace (who had put on his shirt and boots on) go get the stuff." 

Jace gave Clary a quick kiss on her forehead and exited the room. Sebastian and Clary were left alone in the room. Clary felt the tension she prayed that Sebastian won't try to kiss her again. The smug look on his face and silence irritate her to death. Jace quickly returned with a large black duffle bag, said goodbye to Sebastian and Clary, and left. 

"What is Jace going to do?" Clary said innocently. As much she wanted to leave and get Jace out Sebastian's control. She wanted to figure out want Sebastian was doing and report back to Clave in order to give all Shadowhunters a fighting chance.

"He's going to retrieve an item that will us get one step closer to achieving our goal."

She hated how cryptic Sebastian is being. "Still don't trust me?" 

"Clary, I love you but base our history together we need to work on trusting each other more. I have given you what needed and my love yet you denied me your love." Sebastian said with lust gleaming through his eyes.

Clary didn't know what to say and she needed to respond quickly. Every second trick by felt like an eternity. The room became thick with tension and Sebastian began to walk closer to her. "How could you love me without trusting me?" Clary quizzically asked and Sebastian stopped in tracks. 

"I didn't say I didn't trust you at all. You don't trust me. I think we need to change that." Sebastian said smugly. 

Clary turned her head towards the door hoping Jace would suddenly return. Sebastian decided to teach her a lesson about love and trust. And most importantly he was in control. Sebastian pushed Clary down on the bed. He pinned her down by her shoulders, his knees held down her legs, and then place his right hand on her neck. Sebastian gave her a menacing look. Clary was frightened and she thought Sebastian was going to choke her.

Sebastian genuinely looked upset and removed his hand from her neck and placed his hand back on her shoulders. "See this is what I'm talking about! You should have to trust me enough to know I wouldn't hurt you because I love you. I thought you would trust me after our "little game" the another day. I gave you my word that Jace and you would more time together if you two did what I said. I didn't go back on my word! I guess you and I need to be alone together. I need to send Jace away for awhile. There is a lot of errands that need be done AND away from you!" 

"But you cannot do that!" Clary cried. 

"Oh, yes I can! I never said how long last your time together would last. I said would your time with Jace would increase and that's all!" Sebastian said with almost unattainable rage. 

"Wait, I'm sorry! It's hard for me to trust someone I don't well. Asked Simon!" Clary was pleading with Sebastian. She knew that Sebastian would hold true his promise of taking Jace away from her. She wouldn't be able to break Sebastian's hold on Jace. Clary was desperate and she found herself needing to please Sebastian and fast. Clary grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck passionately him on the lips. Her tongue was inside his mouth. Sebastian knows Clary all too well. She was playing right into his hands. Clary's devotion to Jace would be her undoing.

The kiss became wilder between them. Sebastian was quite enjoying himself. He knew that Clary forcing herself to kiss him but he didn't care at that moment. His tongue was deep in her mouth and push her head further into the bed. He had the strength and cunning to get he wants. Although, Clary wasn't willing to love him in the way he wants yet. Sebastian decided it was time to teach Clary some lessons about trust and control.

Suddenly, Sebastian harshly bit her bottom lip. She muffled her cried she knew she could not get angry. Jace's return depended on it. Sebastian released her from the kiss. "Ok, Clary. That was a good start but I still am upset. I need to teach you a lesson or two before Jace comes back. He's going to be away for awhile. You will endure the lesson. You will learn to trust in me and my control!"

Clary just nodded her head. She felt helpless but she was wasn't going to allow herself to be defeated. "What do you want me to do?"

Sebastian lifted himself off the bed, walked towards the door, and grabbed the duffle bag. He swaggered back to Clary and placed the duffle bag on the bed. "You are going to obey orders. You're going to trust me with your pain and pleasure. No arguing because I am mad still. Do stand up." Sebastian with his menacing smile. 

Clary immediately stood from the bed up chills ran up her spine. She was going to commit incest! She was willing to have sex with Jace when she thought they were siblings but this was different. She was going to be sick. She cannot believe she was going to do this again. "Pain, Clary, is a great teacher. Our father taught me that. It makes you tougher and wiser." Sebastian said as he circled Clary like a hawk. Sebastian stopped and faced Clary. "Lift your arms." Clary hesitantly lifted her arms she knew that Sebastian wants to have her naked and fulfill his sick perverse fantasy. Clary will make pay him for this later. "If you do well you will be award when Jace comes back. Disobey me there will be consequences and Jace will be doing a long list of errands." Sebastian boasted. 

Clary wanted to cry but she had to stay strong. She was going to defy Sebastian in her own way. He will not break her no matter how hard he was going to push her. Sebastian reached for the hem of Clary's tank top and slowly lifted away from her. His hands caress her sides, he stared at her white lace push up bra. Clary hated him for this. He continued to caress her ribs, stomach, shoulders, and finally her neck. He passionately kissed her neck holding her in place. Clary was disgust with herself. Sebastian is handsome like Jace she thought. He could have any woman he wants and he wants her, his sister. "Valentine must have really fucked him up." She thought. 

Sebastian unbuttoned and unzipped Clary's shorts and they dropped to the floor. Clary stepped out of them believing that what Sebastian wanted. Sebastian noticed that Clary was wearing matching bikini panties. Sebastian thought to himself he must buy Clary new sexy lingerie to indulge his fantasies with. "Turn around towards the bed." Clary was anxious and wondering what Sebastian was going to do next as she faced the bed. Clary heard the duffle bag unzipped and suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her right butt cheek. She immediately faced Sebastian she shunned why he hit her. She noticed the small thin riding crop in his right hand. "Why are you hitting me?!" she cried. 

"I did say pain is a great teacher. I am surprised at you after our last session did you really think to expect this to be an only pleasurable experience?" 

"I guess not but I didn't think you would spank me." Clary was never spanked before not even by her mother! Clary didn't want to have sex with her brother but she didn't want to spank either. 

"I was only going 5 whacks on your behind but I am increasing it to 20. 10 for each offense. I didn't tell you to turn around or to talk back to me. I hope this prevents any further offenses. Turns the bed and lock your hands behind your head and keep them there." Sebastian said with a dark chuckle. 

Before Clary could turn towards the bed Sebastian kissed her with a hungry lust. To Clary, he was going to devour her! However, Clary didn't fight back she didn't want any more spanking. Finally, Sebastian let go of her and Clary faced the bed. Sebastian lifted Clary's panties exposing her butt cheeks by letting the cloth settle between her butt cheeks, and he smiled triumphantly. Sebastian thought Clary has a perfect small pale round ass. Too bad that Sebastian has to spank her to teach her how to obey him and trust that he wants the best for her. She was going to see it sooner or later. Sebastian began to caress her butt cheeks feeling the burning heat. He gently fingers investigate the sweet curves and noticed the bright red mark. Sebastian knew the mark could be worse but he didn't to truly hurt either. He was going to more diabolical things to her ass. 

Clary was disturbed by the amount of attention Sebastian was giving to her ass. "I want you to count the number strokes out loud." Sebastian commanded. 

Sebastian smack on her right cheek. "ONE!" Clary shouted. The pain was sharp and stung. There was another bright red mark on her pale skin. Sebastian continued the assault on Clary's ass. "TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE!" Clary shouted while she was on the verge of tears. Sebastian moved her left cheek and gently stroke the whip on her ass. The waiting made it worst for Clary because she doesn't know when the next blow would strike. Sebastian decided to end the wait. The pain was intense. "SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE!" She wanted the pain to stop. "TEN!" She shouted.

"Well, that wasn't bad. Clay, bend down I am not going to hit you with the whip anymore. Continue to count though." Sebastian grinned.

Clary wanted to scream and hurt him but that would give him the excuse to hurt her more or worse; take Jace away. Clary bent down and held on to the bed. Sebastian put down the whip on the bed and hit Clary with his bare hand and he focused his efforts on her right cheek. "ELEVEN!" Clary shouted. "Shit, he hurts more than the whip and I don't think I cannot think I can take much more than this!" Clary thought to herself. "TWELVE, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN, FIFTEEN!" and Sebastian moved to her left cheek. Clary was crying, tears were pouring her face but she couldn't fold now. She needed to prove to Sebastian and to herself that she was tougher than she looked. "SIXTEEN, SEVENTEEN, EIGHTEEN, NINETEEN!" Sebastian decided to hit the dead center of her ass. "TWENTY!" Clary was in agony. She felt the raiding heat from where Sebastian assaulted her. "Ok, we have other things to do." Sebastian with a menacing voice. 

"Kneel, hands on your lap, close your eyes and open your mouth ." Sebastian said gleefully. 

Clary felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous. Clary didn't want to play his game but she had no another choice. She was kneeling on the floor with her hands on her lap. She couldn't look at Sebastian and she relieved when she closed her eyes. She hesitantly opened her mouth. 

Sebastian wasted no time and placed two of his fingers into Clary's mouth. "Suck" he ordered. 

Clary was gratefully it wasn't something else. Clary decided to just go through the motions. Pressing her lips around his fingers moving her head hoping to give Sebastian his little fantasy. Sebastian forced a third finger into her mouth. Clary struggled to accommodate the extra finger.

"Enough." He declared. "Stay there. I'm not happy and I know that you did a better job with Jace. Keep your eyes close! You need discipline and if you going to do a half-ass job of things how I can I trust you. Don't answer! I am disciplining you, dear little sister!" Sebastian snapped.

Little did Clary know that Sebastian was counting on this. Sebastian removed two nipple clamps from the duffle bag. The teeth of the nipple clamps were sharp and would make her aware of the pain she caused herself. Sebastian crouched behind her and unhook Clary's bra and told her to put her hands to her sides. "Not again!" Clary thought to herself. Her bra was tossed to the side. "Hands behind you back." This would leave Clary's nipples and breasts fully exposed to him. Sebastian pinched her small pink nipples but he noticed she wasn't getting the same arousal. He massaged her breasts and switched back and forth to both nipples. Sebastian turned Clary towards him and sucked her right nipple. He licked her nipple and he engulfed the entire nipple in his hungry mouth. Her right nipple twitch with excitement then he moved to her left nipple repeating the process. Sebastian smiled knowing that a source of pleasure for her; her nipples. Sebastian played with her nipples spending his sweet time with each nipple before sucking them again. Suddenly, Clary was aroused and she left out a soft moan. She was disgusted with herself, she was aroused by her own brother! He released his lips from her nipples and Sebastian latch the nipple clamp to her right nipple. The pain so intense and she was agony like never before. Clary screamed, "Get it off!." And she realized she made a huge mistake.

"Oh, Clary you need to be punished even harder now. I didn't want to punish you any further but you force my hand. Or do you just like to be disciplined?" Sebastian grinned.

Clary was shocked and didn't know what to say. "Don't talk or else you want me to punish you some more." he calmly answered.

Sebastian pinched her left nipple and pulled it hard away from her. Clary gasped in the pain. Sebastian quickly latched the nipple with the clamp. Clary was extreme agony as the teeth were digging into her tender nipples. 

"Stand up and sit on the edge of the bed." Sebastian commanded. 

Clary slowly stood up each moment caused her great amount of pain. She sat on the bed waiting for further instructions. "Spread your legs." Sebastian said calmly. She nervously opened her legs. "Well, I wasn't going to put anything on your pussy but you have to be punished," Sebastian said with a wicked grin and reached into the duffle bag pull out 7 red plastic clothes pins and placed them on the bed. She wanted to run out the room but Sebastian would over power her and she would have probably difficult time locating Jace. Clary was trying to make a plan to get out of this situation without pissing off Sebastian further but every plan she came up with would ultimately fail. Sebastian decided to have a little more fun and took a pair of scissors out of the bag and taking advantage with Clary's inattention. He cut both sides of the panties and toss it to the side. 

Sebastian playfully pushed Clary down on the bed sending waves of pain in her sore nipples. Sebastian began to kiss her passionately on the neck and shoulders. Sebastian then focused his attention on her lips with such vigor that Clary thought he was never going to stop. Clary decided to kiss him back hoping that Sebastian would change his mind about punishing her further. Sebastian broke the kiss "This could be a wonderfully pleasant experience if you didn't fight me all the time. I'll give a chance keep your hands to your sides and I can trust you bit more. Nod your head if you understand." he smirked. Clary nodded her head in defeat. 

Sebastian played with the clamps on Clary's nipples. He tapped lightly on the clamps to remind Clary of the submissive status she was in. She grunted and winced in pain. Sebastian sat up and removed his shirt. Clary thought he was built like Jace. The same well built abs and bi-cups, and not an ounce of body fat. Even though Jace and Sebastian were the same physical build she realized that she loves Jace for the way he makes her feel not for his body. Sebastian stepped down from the bed and placed himself between her legs. 

"Open your legs wide and lock your knees." Sebastian said gleefully. 

"What a sick fuck!" Clary thought as she did want he commanded. Her brother, her biological brother, wants to hurt her by torturing her most vulnerable parts. She was going to make Sebastian pay for this dearly later.

Sebastian kneel down between Clary's legs and he decided to fulfill one of his perverse fantasies. He loved the fact that Clary has a hairless pussy. Sebastian licked her lovely pussy lips. He used his tongue to make Clary aroused. Clary's pussy swelled with pleasure becoming a bright red. Clary couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to scream. Sebastian looked up and decided to give Clary an orgasm whether she wants it or not. Clary struggled to keep quite hoping he would stop. Sebastian continued licking her pussy with lust and swiftness that Clary let out a soft moan. Sebastian used his fingers to spread pussy lips and played with Clary's clit with his thumb. He rubbed her clit looking for her G-spot. Suddenly, Clary moaned loudly and he realized he found her G-spot. Clary tried to control herself by biting her lower lip. She was praying that she could hold back. Clary didn't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction that he was giving her an orgasm. Sebastian continued to lick and rubbed her G-spot. Clary kept moaning loudly she know couldn't keep this up any longer. She hoped that Sebastian would stop soon. Sebastian loved every minute of this until he forced an orgasm out of Clary and then Clary cummed with an extremely loud moan. Clary was ashamed of herself for letting her brother give her an orgasm and making her cum. She was breathing heavily and crying because Sebastian may fuck her. She didn't know what to do if she was with pregnant Sebastian's child. 

"That was fun. Time for the punishment now." Sebastian pinched and pulled her pussy lips. He attached one clothing pin to her right pussy lip. Clary groaned in pain. He attached two more clothespins and then added three clothing pins to another one. Clary was regulating breath to stop herself from screaming. True to his sadistic nature, attached the last clothing pin to her clit. Clary cried in pain and she was never in this much pain like this before. She was sobbing now and her clit was throbbing in pain.

"It's okay, Clary. I know you're pain now. It's okay, you can cry. Trust me, the pain will end soon and I promise I will remove them after we do more thing." Sebastian actually sound like he was trying to comfort her.

"I'll spare you more pain if you put your head by the headboard of the bed. I will allow you to move slowly because of the pain."

Clary moved slowly gratefully for once Sebastian didn't want to hurt her further. Her moments caused her agony as she moved towards the edge of the bed. "Tell me, Clary, what do you think is going to happen?"

"You're going to make out with me?"Clary said cautiously.

"No, but good try although. If you do a good job on this task I will remove the clamps." Sebastian said with a wicked tone.

Sebastian unbuttoned his jeans and he exposed his cock to her. He was the same as Jace. Same hairless 11 inches long, same 3 inches wide, and same big bulbous head. "I expect the same great blowjob as Jace, no less. Trust me when I say that you don't want to displease me." Sebastian declared with deadly tone and expression. He immediately changed to a calming expression. Clary took advantage of his change nature. "Sebastian, do you really want to do this? You have anyone you want! Why do you want me?!" Clary said in an appeasing tone. 

"I love you because you understand me and I am surprised at you, Clary. Yes, I can anyone want but I need someone that understands me and that is you. I can't believe you ask such a silly question. " He was chastising her like a child. 

"Now open wide!" Sebastian with a dark triumph tone of voice. And Clary feeling defeated as she opened her mouth hoping she gets him off quickly that he will stop sooner.

Clary gagged at Sebastian's cock as it entered her mouth. He swiftly entered her forcing her to adjust its length and girth. Clary wanted to scream but couldn't. She knew if she bit him it will be worse for her or even Jace! 

Sebastian's cock was choking her. He was suppressing her gag reflex. Sebastian thrust his hips and moved his cock forward and deeper into his mouth. Clary forced herself to use her tongue to help get Sebastian off. She loathed the fact she was giving him a blowjob. She had fight the urge to bit his cock. Biting him would stop this, however, the punishment would cost her dearly. Sebastian grabbed her hair and force her head to move back and forth. Clary was struggling to breathe and she was close to gagging. She was trying to give him a good blowjob but she needed to breathe as well. Sebastian secretly thought she was doing an excellent job. He wanted to Clary to struggle for a while as her mouth closed more tightly around his cock. Sebastian enjoying the tightness around his cock and he wanted more and he knows of a hole he can fuck that's very tight. 

Sebastian was moaning and groaning in ecstasy from the blowjob from that Clary was giving him. Sebastian tried to control himself and he wanted to cum so badly. He felt Clary's tongue and lips were so masterful on his cock. Sebastian pulled out of Clary's tight mouth. "Wonderful, if I knew you were that good I would have you blow me sooner." Clary struggled to regulate her breathing. True to his word, Sebastian removed Clary's left nipple clamp. The blood rushed back into the nipple causing her great pain. She groaned in pain and yelped when the other one was removed. Sebastian crawled towards her pussy. He removed the clothes pins from pussy lips. Clary was crying because the blood rushing back to her pussy. Sebastian finally removed the last clothing pin on her clit. She was sobbing heavily, throbbing in her clit was extreme, and somehow she let a deep a moan. Sebastian smiled triumphantly and he wasn't done yet. 

Sebastian flipped Clary on the bed with her stomach facing the bed and her ass facing him. "Now Clary, I'm going to give you your first real anal fucking. Last time was an introduction. You are going to love it and beg for more." Sebastian said seductively and it made Clary's skin crawl.

"Sebastian, I don't want to be fuck in the ass. I think you will rip me in half!" Clary was desperate and hoping to stroke his ego. She didn't want to get fuck or be punish anymore.

"Oh, Clary!" Sebastian darkly chuckle. "Thank you for the ego boost but you can and will take it there."

"It's going to hurt!"

"Yes, it will hurt in the beginning but it will be pleasurable as long as you do what I say."

Sebastian rubbed his cock and placed it next to Clary's asshole. "Push out will help when I push in." 

Clary felt Sebastian's cock at the entrance of her asshole. "Sebastian, please don't. Please! Please...Oh, my God!...It hurts, Sebastian! I can't...take it!. Clary cried between breaths. Sebastian pushing in and Clary was trying to get him and it wasn't working. Clary couldn't keep this up. She felt his cock past the tight muscles of her ass and entering further her. "Come now, Clary, we both know how this ends. Although, I do enjoy watching you try to defy me. I really want to fuck you. Or do you want to be punished some more?" 

Clary couldn't handle any more punishment. Clary pushed out and Sebastian as fully impaled her. "See that was so bad?" Sebastian said with a calm voice. 

"Your inside me! I can't believe it..." Clary hissed in disgust and pain.

"Well believe it. I'm going to make you cum. And you will enjoy it. Don't you trust me?" He sounded if he cares about her. "Yeah, in his own sick and twist way." Clary thought. "Yes, but it's wrong, it hurts, and I'm full. Oh...Gawd!!!!" Clary said as Sebastian slowly began to move his cock in and out of her ass.

"It's not wrong, it's right. The ancient Egyptians royals married, fuck, and had babies with their siblings. And now not another word from you except for sounds of ecstasy and cumming. Understood?" Sebastian said. Clary nodded. 

Sebastian moved his cock steadily. Sebastian moved slowly at first and wanting Clary to know that he was there to please her. Sebastian realized that she wasn't moaning enough and pick up the pace. Clary grunted to control herself. He was fucking her but she didn't want to give in. Sebastian reached down and played with Clary's nipples. He gently pinched and pulled her sensitive nipples with his strong hands. Clary winced and groaned in disgust. Her nipples immediately respond to his touch. They erected with desire and Clary moaned which gave Sebastian the boost he needed to fuck her even harder. Sebastian almost completely removed his cock from her ass and proceeded to gave her deep long thrusts in and out her ass. He increased his speed and he heard the sweet sounds that he was dying to hear, Clary's deep loud moaning. 

"See! I told you that you will enjoy it!" Sebastian said while kissing the nape of her neck. Clary groaned in displeasure and disgustedly in pleasure. Sebastian was fucking her and he was doing a great of a job. Sebastian needed Clary to cum for him. If she cum she will be under his control and soon love him as well. Sebastian will have everything he ever wanted under his control.

He moved his right hand to her clit. He manipulated her clit looking for her G-spot. "Please stop...please! God!!" Clary pleaded. Sebastian took his left hand and forcefully turned her face towards his and passionately kissed and released her head. Clary's moans were getting louder and more intense. Sebastian was getting close and Clary was losing her battle. She needed to cum but not because of Sebastian. She couldn't take it more and she cum. Sebastian cummed inside her ass as well. He enjoyed every second of it. It was the worst and best feeling in the world for Clary and she was crying. She didn't love Sebastian in fact she hated and pitied him more. 

Sebastian and Clary collapsed into the bed. Both were sweating and trying to catch their breath. Sebastian mercifully withdrew his cock her ass and rolled to Clary's side and landed on his back."You were fantastic. We are going to this again. Anyway, go take a shower and there is cream there to help to deal with pain and bruises." Sebastian playfully hit Clary's ass. Clary moaned in pain. Clary decided to conceal her true emotions. "Yeah, I needed it. Thank you." Clary said calmly. She got up from the bed and head towards her bathroom. Clary began to plot her and Jace's escape and revenge.

Sebastian, on the another hand, wasn't done with Clary today. He knew that Jace was coming back soon and he wasn't running out of steam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian isn't done with Clary. Sebastian is going for round 2 and he is going to use Jace.

Clary was going to kill Sebastian but she would kill Jace as well. She needed to talk to Simon, Isabelle, Mangus, or Alec. She needed help and a way out. Clary was almost certain that she could escape but Sebastian will find her again and imprison her in the worst situation possible. And worst of all away from Jace. She needed to think of anything. She could try to make a rune that can cut their connection but that would require a lot trial and error and Sebastian would see what she was trying to do. She was toweling herself off and Clary was certain that she was in the shower for an hour trying wash away all the traces of Sebastian from her body. Clary took the cream from the vanity and applied to her sore areas. Her ass, nipples, and pussy. Luckily, the cream helped with the pain and bruises quickly disappeared. She wrapped herself up in a towel realizing she didn't have any clothes. She wanted to get away from Sebastian quickly and forgot to bring some clothes with her. She prayed that Sebastian wasn't in the room. Clary slowly the door and realized that Jace was lying down on the bed, shirtless and she smiled.

"Hey, I miss you." Jace with a sly smile. 

"I miss you, too." Clary smiled and laid down next to Jace and began to cuddle him.

Jace kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. Jace sensed something was wrong but knew not to ask. "Hey, Clary, it's going to be okay." Jace trying to comfort her. Clary slowly nodded her head. 

" I want to go home with you. Everyone misses you. They want to talk you and make sure you're ok. I know Alec miss you deeply and so does Izzy and Maryse." She was hoping to attempt Jace into going home and helping her break the connection between him and Sebastian. 

"I want to go home too but we're wrapping up soon. I do really miss everyone even Simon." Jace looked sincere about missing Simon. 

"Simon will be shocked to hear that!" Clary teasingly said.

Jace smiled "Yeah, I know." Jace slowly began to kiss her. Clary kissed him back. She felt safe and far away from Sebastian. Jace and Clary began to make out. Playfully, Jace grabbed Clary by the arm and seated her on top of him. He removed her towel and toss it to the side. He sat up and kissing the nape of her neck. He held her closely and caress every inch of her. For some reason, Clary was extremely horny. She wants to have sex again!. She grinds Jace's crotch and she needed some release. She needed to be fuck and now! Jace sensing her need removed his pants and boxers. Jace attentively kissed and suck her nipples. "By the angel! You're getting a little aggressive." Jace said teasingly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but please fuck me!" Clary said with desperation in her voice.

"I'll take care of you. I will never make you beg. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives." Jace passionately whispered in her ear. "I love you." She said as she was clawing at his back. Jace positioned Clary over his hard throbbing cock and slowly guided her down on his awaiting cock. Clary gasped and moaned as he filled her. He was eager to please Clary. "Jace, I need you!" Jace slowly pumped into Clary taking notice that she was soaking wet and tight. Clary thought to herself that Sebastian had anally fucked her about an hour ago. She should be disgusted with herself and should stay away from Jace. But she was so horny it wasn't even funny!

Jace and Clary were fucking each other and matching their rhythm and speed. "Yes!, yes!.....yes!" Clary shouted in ecstasy. 

"You're so good! I..I love you!" and Jace passionately devoured Clary's lips. 

They realized they were close to cumming. Both so focus on each other that they didn't realize Sebastian was in the room.

Sebastian smiled darkly as the lovers were on the edge of raw passion. Sebastian walked away from the dark corner of the room and headed towards the bed. Sebastian stripped off his boxers and placed himself behind Clary. Jace's hands on her hips wanting to pleasure her further and deeper. Clary was lost in the throws of passion. Jace began to massage Clary's breasts with one hand to help deepen the intimacy between them. All Clary could do is moan in agreement. Sebastian's cock was already hard and position himself to Clary's asshole. "I will fuck her pussy soon." Sebastian thought as he pressed against her asshole and placed his hands on her hips knocking Jace's hand away. Clary quickly turned around and whispered "No.....". 

"I know you want this. The cream I left you not only heals but makes you incredibly horny. Come now let's fuck, you don't want to disappoint Jace." Sebastian whispered in her ear with a dangerous passion in his voice.

Sebastian fully impaled her asshole. Clary couldn't believe Sebastian, her brother, was fucking her again! Jace and Sebastian both found their rhythm and bringing her to new heights of ecstasy. Clary, right now, she didn't care if Sebastian was also fucking her, she was having the time of her life.

Jace and Sebastian kiss each side of Clary's neck. Each was caressing her entire body. Both boys began to pump faster and filling her. "Oh, I'm...I"m...go...ing...to..cum!" she shouted on the top of her lungs.

Jace noticed Clary almost had a vice grip around his thick cock. "Clary, go ahead...I want you too!" Jace said as he moan.

Sebastian shouted "No! Not yet! I am not there!"

"I...I..can't hold....it...any.....more!" Clary cried.

"You can and you will!"

Sebastian pushed Clary into Jace and both fell onto the bed. This gave Sebastian better access to her asshole. He pumped faster and steadily into Clary. Sebastian felt himself getting closer to the edge. He needed this so badly and the cream was worth every penny. Sebastian began to massage her breasts and licked the back of her neck. He was in absolute bliss. 

Jace never stop fucking Clary. He knew Clary was thrilled at being fuck by both them. However, he knew Sebastian fucking Clary was wrong, on the another hand, he wants to give Clary an incredible amount of pleasure. He gently lifted Clary's face to his and passionately kissed her. Clary responded in soft moans. Out of pure jealously, Sebastian grabbed Clary's hair and turned her towards him and greedily devoured her lips. Clary groaned in pain and Sebastian let go of Clary and she slipped back onto Jace. 

It motivated Sebastian to fuck her harder and bringing himself closer to cumming. "I'm almost there!" Sebastian declared as he held Clary closer to him. Clary wanted to be free of Sebastian's vice grip but she couldn't escape nor her desire let her care more. Clary really needed to cum and so did Jace. And Sebastian was complete control of the situation. Sebastian finally had his control now and he would get her love.

"You two will cum when I say cum!" Sebastian commanded.

Three of them were moaning and it was getting loud and intense. It was so wrong but it felt so right. "Sebastian, breatheplease!" Clary plead. "Oh.....Sebastian.....please! Let Clary cum!" Jace shouted.

"One, two, three, cum now! Sebastian commanded forcefully.

They cummed at once. It best feeling of passion and euphoria among them. They collapsed one on top of each other sweating and trying to catchbreath. Both Jace and Sebastian slowly removed their cocks from Clary. Clary missed the feeling of Jace's cock inside but grateful that Sebastian's was gone. Clary realized this is the second time Sebastian had control of her. She vowed to herself she would not allow that to happen again.

"That was better than the first time." Sebastian grinned. Clary and Jace just looked at him.

"Get ready to go out. I'm taking you two out for dinner as a reward. We're leaving in a half hour." Sebastian as he grabbed his boxers from the floor and he proceeded to exit the room. "See you two in a few!" Sebastian said with a dark grin on his face as he left the room. 

Clary and Jace just hugged each other for a few moments and silently agreed to get ready.

"I love you." Jace lovingly said.

"I love you, too." Clary said and that was enough to make her feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to a leave a comment. Kudos are greatly appreciate!


End file.
